


Regrets (Professor!Tom)

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Professor!Tom one-shot/OFC. Not long just short and angsty enough.</p>
<p>Fifth in the my Professor!Tom series. Can be read in isolation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Regrets (Professor!Tom)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Professor!Tom one-shot/OFC. Not long just short and angsty enough.
> 
> Fifth in the my Professor!Tom series. Can be read in isolation.

He thought back to the fight a month ago. What in the world had possessed him to do that? To end things? “It will never work” he had said. He wasn’t thinking. His affections had been building up to the point of him wanting to desert them and abandon her. She looked so broken when he had announced that. She needed him and he needed her even more. And now he stood here, watching her laugh along with Richard. Well, damn him. He was supposed to be the one who made her smile. She would caress his cheeks while they lay in bed together. He didn’t want to be in anyone else’s arms. The one who made her look up with that softness in her eyes. She had told him to go and get lost. He did for a month now.

He glared at Richard’s hand on her lower back. It should be me, he thought bitterly. Had had never wished to repent for something so badly. At that moment she turned around and caught his eye. Take me back, his eyes screamed. But she just stared blankly before turning away.

Something inside him finally broke. It had been a long month of waking up every day and realizing she wasn’t there next to him. That she could probably be there with someone else at the moment. Then he would remember her expression when he left her there knowing that he had ruined her for any other man.

He was so undeserving of her. But he would make it right. He would beg her, grovel if need be. He would go to her tonight and ask her to forgive him. He would plead to her eyes, knowing that while he did so her reactions may as well kill him inside.

He would get her back somehow. He would kiss away her pain and make it alright. Or would it her touch that would be soothing his self inflicted pain?

They would heal together.


End file.
